After The Hunt
by sting12
Summary: During the hunt, Gilligan contracts sun poisoning. Once it's over, Gilligan is free but the others are worried about their friend. I do not own Gilligan or any of the characters. Sorry it's bad summary.


The half way mark of twenty four hours had just passed as Gilligan emerged from the lagoon. He had been going in between hiding underneath the water to hiding up in the trees until Kincaid had passed. Gilligan knew he had to survive another twelve hours before his friends including himself were free. Coming up onto the sand, Gilligan sat there resting for a moment knowing he would have to move on. Wiping the water off his forehead, Gilligan started to roll up his sleeves before he remembered his shirt was somewhere in the trees.

He had taken his shirt off about a couple hours ago to use it as a diversion hoping to put Kincaid off his trail. To his surprise, Kincaid had actually fallen for it at least for a few hours until he began circling back yelling that he knew it was a trick. Getting up on his feet, Gilligan went to the edge of the trees grabbing a fallen brush. Coming back, Gilligan began using the brush to clear away his footsteps.

Having noticed a pattern with Kincaid, Gilligan realized this sticking to the open area of the lagoon or beach around the island. In the twelve hours that had passed already, Kincaid had only come out onto the lagoon once or twice. Probably realizing Gilligan wouldn't be stupid enough to hide in the open, Gilligan hoped his plan was correct. The only downside to his plan though was his front was red from belly button up to his neck. Feeling his back, Gilligan knew it looked just the same as the front. Although it was only early in the morning hours, the sun was still bright as ever causing Gilligan to sweat. Finding the water easily washed his footsteps away; Gilligan began walking around the island making sure to stay close to where the waves were coming.

Also since he was forced to leave his shoes behind, the cool water helped since the sand was hot from the sun shining down on it. Meanwhile in the cave close to the huts, the castaways all sat worried and waiting for the twelve hours to be up. They had just been fed some food however none of them felt like eating knowing their little buddy was out on the island. Trying to make sure the others ate at least something to keep their strength up, the Skipper forced food in his mouth before getting up to pace around the small cave.

"How do you think Gilligan is doing?" Mary Ann asked trying to hold back her tears.

"He's clever; don't worry." Ginger smiled wrapping her arms around her.

Mr. Howell nodded, "That Kincaid fiend won't catch him."

"That's right folks we have to be brave as Gilligan is right now." The Professor stated.

Skipper nodded wringing his hat in his hands, "Oh my little buddy, I wish it was me out there instead of him."

Mrs. Howell smiled, "Don't worry Skipper; Gilligan has survived half the time already. If he hadn't surely we would have heard..." She stopped before saying it.

"It's alright Mrs. Howell; we all are thinking the same thing." Skipper smiled.

Hearing rustling in the bushes near him, Gilligan rushed into the water diving as quickly as he could. Turning around in the water, Gilligan looked up waiting for whatever was there to show itself. Watching from the water, Gilligan was soon relieved to see a bird fly out into the sky. Knowing he was safe, Gilligan emerged from the water going to sit down on the sand. Feeling a shiver come over him, Gilligan knew it was from the sunburn and going in and out of the water. Feeling his back and chest hurt, Gilligan hoped that the hunt would soon be up to allow him to go back to the hut with his friends.

Kincaid had felt as if he had already searched the whole island at least twice and still no sign of his prey. He knew from his watch that it was already halfway over, however he was not giving up. Gilligan would soon feel the bullet from his gun, and he would leave the castaways knowing he would not keep his promise to them. Hearing a noise behind him, Kincaid turned aiming his gun before spotting some birds flying up. Wondering where Gilligan was, Kincaid kept searching knowing there was no way for the boy to get off.

Soon to everyone's relief, the twelve hours was up as Kincaid came to where the castaways were being held prisoner, "I am a man of honor. The hunt is over and you all are now free."

"Gilligan survived?" Mary Ann asked.

"Your friend Gilligan is still alive and still hiding. He was a good opponent; the closest thing I saw of him was his shirt."

With that Kincaid dropped the key at the door and walked away. A few minutes later, the castaways all looked up in the sky spotting the helicopter flying away with Kincaid in the front seat. Grabbing the key, the Skipper made short work of unlocking the cage and freeing them all. Once free they began searching for Gilligan all relieved to know he was alive and could come back to their home. Gilligan on the other hand was propped up against a tree, his whole upper body hurting with each movement. He even found his head starting to hurt and he was becoming dizzy. Hearing the helicopter, Gilligan managed to lift his head realizing the hunt was over and that he had survived.

"Gilligan!" The Professor yelled.

"Gilligan, my boy! It's over you've won!" Mr. Howell shouted.

"Where are you?!" Mary Ann and Ginger shouted.

"Little buddy where are you?!" The Skipper yelled.

Gilligan lifted up his head hearing the Skipper's voice, "Skipper..."

Noticing his voice was low, Gilligan realized he hadn't really drunk much doing the hunt and his mouth was dry. Pushing himself up on his feet, Gilligan stumbled falling against a tree crying out as his skin made contact. Hearing the others calling him, Gilligan made his way back towards the lagoon having moved when he couldn't take the sun anymore. Existing out of the trees, Gilligan looked up spotting the others walking away from him.

"Skipper..." Gilligan tried to yell but couldn't get it very high.

The Skipper however felt a feeling of something telling him to turn. Turning, Skipper spotted a figure standing there. Looking at him, Skipper realized it was his little buddy, "Gilligan!"

The others hearing Skipper, turned noticing Gilligan standing there. The Skipper wasted no time rushing over to his little buddy. Gilligan tried running to his best friend but found his legs betray him as he started to fall. Getting there just in time, Skipper grabbed his little buddy lowering him to the ground slowly. Crying out, the Skipper looked down at his little buddy realizing his body was badly sunburned. The others came over gathering around the Skipper and Gilligan.

"Oh little buddy, what happened to you?" Skipper asked tears in his eyes.

Gilligan hearing Skipper's voice looked up at him, "I stayed...in the open...Kincaid...wouldn't...suspect I do it...I did great...right Skipper."

"Oh Gilligan you were very smart." Skipper assured him holding him in his arms, "Let's get you back home."

"Home…" Gilligan weakly smiled.

The Professor looked over Gilligan, "Skipper we need to get him out of this sun; his chest and arms are red like lava."

"Alright Professor." Skipper agreed.

Getting his hands under Gilligan's legs and back, Skipper began lifting him up but stopped as Gilligan cried out. Realizing his back was just as burnt, Skipper assured Gilligan he would be as gentle as possible. Grabbing Skipper's shirt in his hand, Gilligan held on tight as Skipper lifted him up into the air. Walking back to their home, the Skipper tried to ignore the cries coming from Gilligan knowing he was causing him pain.

Once back at the hut, the Professor told Skipper to lay Gilligan down in the lawn chair so that he could examine him. Nodding, Skipper got down on his knees first before slowly placing Gilligan down onto the chair. Feeling the chair against his back, Gilligan instantly cried out his back burning. Mary Ann and Ginger rushed into their hut grabbing a blanket and pillow bringing it out. Having the Skipper lift Gilligan once more just long enough for the girls to place the blanket and pillow down. Being as gentle as possible, the Skipper laid Gilligan down glad he didn't cry out as much. Pulling up a chair beside him, the Skipper as well as the others gathered on one side as the Professor began examining Gilligan.

"Gilligan, how long were you in the sun?" The Professor asked.

Gilligan shook his head, "Can't…remember….long time…head hurts…Skipper…"

Skipper reached out grabbing Gilligan's hand, "Just rest little buddy, the Professor is going to help you."

Ginger looked down at him, "What can we do?"

"I'm going have to grab my medical book to double check, but I believe Gilligan has contracted sun poisoning." Professor stated.

Mrs. Howell gasped, "Poisoning, the poor dear."

Mr. Howell felt his anger building, "If that fiend hadn't come, the boy wouldn't be in this mess."

"Professor is there anything we can do?" Mary Ann asked.

Professor nodded, "I think so but I want to grab my book to make sure we do things correctly."

Leaving the group, the Professor rushed into his hut throwing a few books around before finding the one he was looking for. Sitting down, he flipped through the book until he found the page. Looking over a few things, the Professor shut the book coming back outside going over to where the group was sitting with Gilligan.

"Did he fall asleep?" Professor questioned.

Skipper nodded still holding his hand, "He just did."

"We need to move him to a more shaded spot." Professor stated.

Skipper looked down at Gilligan, "Must we move him? I don't want to cause him any more pain than he already is in."

"I know Skipper but he's got sun poisoning and the faster we get him out of any sunny areas, the faster we can start to treat him." Professor sighed.

Skipper looked down at the long chair, "We'll move the chair then. Mr. Howell can you give us a hand?"

Knowing he usually never did heavy lifting, Mr. Howell nodded moving to grab an end of the chair. The Professor and Skipper grabbed an end as well as they slowly lifted the chair up into the air. Making sure not to wake Gilligan, the guys gently placed the chair back down in a shaded spot beside one of the huts. Hearing Gilligan whimper, Skipper reached down placing a hand on his forehead.

"He's got a fever Professor." Skipper looked up.

Professor nodded, "It's a side effect from being out in the sun too long. He's probably dehydrated as well."

"Professor please tell us what to do." Mary Ann stated coming up beside him.

Turning to her, and the others Professor nodded, "If you and Ginger can get buckets of water and pour it into the tub Gilligan built, that would be helpful. Mr. and Mrs. Howell, do you have any sheets?"

"Yes we have some." Mrs. Howell nodded.

"Good go get them; then once the girls have the tub filled, I want you to put the sheets in there." Professor stated, "Skipper I'm going to go get some water for him to drink, try to see if you can wake him."

"Alright Professor." Skipper nodded kneeling down beside the chair.

Taking Gilligan's hand in his, Skipper gently squeezed it, "Gilligan, little buddy you need to wake up."

Moaning, Gilligan slowly opened his eyes looking around, "Skipper..."

"I'm right here little buddy."

Hearing his voice, Gilligan turned towards his voice, "I'm...tired...thirsty...hurts...Skipper..."

"I know little buddy, the Professor is going to fix you right up. Also he needs you to stay awake so you can drink some water."

"Alright...Skipper..."

Professor returned a cup in his hand, "Skipper; hold him up."

Nodding, Skipper reached under the blanket lifting Gilligan up just enough for the Professor to hold the glass to his lips. Feeling the water on his lips, Gilligan began gulping down the water but the Professor pulled it away. Assuring Gilligan he could have more, he wanted to make sure he drank only a little at a time. Unsure if he understood or not, Gilligan drank a little bit before Skipper laid him back down. A few minutes passed before the girls came back looking down at Gilligan.

"The tub is ready Professor." Mary Ann stated.

Professor nodded, "Good once the Howells bring the sheets; I want them soaked in the water."

"Here they are Professor." Mr. Howell stated coming around the hut with his wife holding some sheets.

Ginger grabbed some as they put them into the tub of water. The Professor came over making sure the water wasn't too cold, before turning to look at the Skipper. Knowing he didn't want to do it, Professor knew they had no choice.

"Alright I know we don't want to do it, but we have to. Skipper your going have to pick Gilligan up so that the girls can remove the pillow and blanket. Then Mr. and Mrs. Howell I want you to take a sheet and place it underneath him. Soon as it's down, Skipper place Gilligan back on, and then we will cover his chest." Professor instructed.

Skipper's face went grim knowing he had to cause Gilligan more pain. Being as gentle as he could, Skipper reached under Gilligan lifting him into his arms. Gilligan cried out grabbing onto the Skipper's shirt feeling the pain return. Working as quickly as they could, the girls removed the blanket and pillow as the Howells grabbed the first sheet laying it on the chair. Then gentle as possible, the Skipper laid Gilligan on it as they covered his front as well. Feeling the cold, Gilligan began whimpering and trying to move away.

Placing his hand on his shoulder, the Skipper gently pushed Gilligan down keeping him on the chair, "How long must we do this?"

The Professor came over placing his hand on Gilligan's forehead, "Until the fever has lessened. The sunburn is causing his body to overheat and he needs to be cooled down first."

Mary Ann who was preparing the next set of sheets looked over, "Professor!"

The Professor jumped looking over at her, "What is it?"

"Gilligan's feet; they are red also." Mary Ann pointed to Gilligan's feet which were hanging over the edge of the chair.

The others all looked realizing for the first time that Gilligan had no shoes on. The Professor coming over noticed they were blistered and red, "He must have been walking for hours on the hot sand."

"My poor little buddy, you were so smart." Skipper spoke tears in his eyes as he went and grabbed a chair pulling it beside Gilligan.

 _Kincaid emerged from the trees his gun pointing at the castaways, "Gilligan! Come out now or else every one of your family dies."_

 _Gilligan emerged from behind Kincaid, "I'm here Kincaid, please don't kill them. It's me you're really after."_

 _"Little buddy don't you do it!" Skipper yelled._

 _"I'm sorry Skipper but it will keep you guys safe." Gilligan stated._

 _Kincaid looked back at the Skipper raising his gun, "You know what let's just get this over with."_

 _With that, Kincaid pulled the trigger as the bullet flew through the air hitting Skipper right in the chest. Gilligan and the others watched in horror as the Skipper dropped to the ground not moving. Gilligan screamed as he rushed at Kincaid hitting him with everything he could._

 _"No! Skipper you killed him!"_

"Noooo!" Gilligan screamed jerking up.

The Skipper caught off guard jumped back before reaching out to grab Gilligan before he fell back landing on his injury. As he touched Gilligan, Gilligan jerked away in his fevered state trying to run away. Trying not to harm him, Skipper grabbed him at the waist where he wasn't burned holding him still on the chair.

"Let me...go...Kincaid...killed Skipper..." Gilligan mumbled.

"Gilligan!" Skipper yelled hoping to get through the fever.

Hearing his voice Gilligan blinked before turning to look at him, "Skipper..."

"It's me little buddy." Skipper smiled.

Ignoring the pain, Gilligan wrapped his arms around the Skipper, "Oh...Skipper...Kincaid...shot you...I tried..."

"Shhh...little buddy I'm here. You saved us all." Skipper stated not embracing his hug in fear of hurting him more.

"Skipper, the sheets need to be changed again. Do you think you can lift him up?" Mr. Howell asked having taken over giving the Professor a chance to rest.

"Sure, Gilligan, I'm going have to lift you. It's going to hurt and I'm sorry but your fever is still high."

Gilligan nodded against the Skippers chest holding onto his shirt as the Skipper lifted him up in his strong arms. Although it hurt, Gilligan clenched his teeth together not wanting to cry out knowing the Skipper couldn't help what he was doing. While the Skipper held him, Mr. Howell took off the dried sheets allowing Mrs. Howell and Ginger to lay another wet one down. Laying Gilligan back down, Ginger brought the other one over to drape on him.

Shivering under the sheets, Gilligan reached out a hand searching for the Skipper. The Skipper noticing this took Gilligan's hand in his allowing him to squeeze it, "I'm not leaving little buddy."

"Cold..." Gilligan cried.

"I know my boy but Professor said just a little bit longer." Mr. Howell spoke.

Mrs. Howell nodded touching his forehead, "His fever is going down."

Mary Ann emerged from their hut carrying a bottle, "I found the cream; my grandmother gave it to me. It's been in our family for years and we use it on any cuts or blisters we get from working outside."

Ginger came over, "Here let me help."

Kneeling down in front of Gilligan's feet, Mary Ann opened the bottle putting some cream in her hand before handing the bottle over to Ginger. Getting some on her hands as well, Ginger began applying the cream on Gilligan's left food while Mary Ann started on the right. Expecting Gilligan to react, Skipper was relieved to see he wasn't moving except the shivers racking his body.

"How long does it take for the cream to work?" Ginger asked.

Finishing up, Mary Ann looked over, "It will have to be applied at least once a day for about a few days. Until they are healed, I doubt Gilligan should be walking around."

"Shouldn't we wrap them up?" Ginger questioned.

"It would help the healing but I'm not sure what we could use."

"I think I have an old shirt in my hut if you girls could use that." Mr. Howell offered.

Mary Ann nodded, "That would be most helpful Mr. Howell."

Mrs. Howell knowing the shirt he was talking about nodded, "I'll go get it."

Coming back shortly, Mrs. Howell handed the shirt to Ginger. Trying to rip it apart, Ginger found she couldn't. Skipper noticing she was having trouble left Gilligan's side for a moment. Grabbing the shirt, Skipper began ripping it into small strips giving them to the girls.

"Thanks Skipper." Ginger smiled.

"No problem Ginger." Skipper replied going back to sit next to Gilligan.

Coming out of his hut, the Professor came over watching the girls bandage Gilligan's feet, "Nice job girls."

"Thanks Professor." Mary Ann smiled.

Walking over near Gilligan, Professor felt his forehead, "The fever seems to almost be gone. Skipper why don't you go take a break."

Skipper shook his head still holding Gilligan's hand, "I'm going to stay for a while longer. At least until I know his fever has broken."

Professor nodded turning to the Howells and the girls, "Why don't you all go get some rest. Skipper and I can handle it for now."

All agreed as they headed towards their own huts going inside. After a few hours, the group returned having gotten some rest. Feeling the sheet, Skipper noticed it was dry as he removed it before lifting Gilligan into his arms. Noticing he hardly moved in his sleep, Skipper felt relieved that the cool sheets were helping. The Professor waited until Skipper had him clear of the chair before removing the other sheet.

 _Gilligan stood face to face with Kincaid. Kincaid had just appeared in front of him catching Gilligan off guard, "The hunt is over my boy. Time to end this now."_

 _"Why are you doing this?"_

 _"For the sport my dear boy."_

 _"You're sick and evil!"_

 _Kincaid smirked at the comment but didn't reply. Aiming his shot gun, Kincaid pulled the trigger firing the gun._

Jerking awake, Gilligan gave out a cry as the Skipper was caught off guard almost dropping Gilligan, "Gilligan! It's alright, your safe."

"Skipper…" Gilligan opened his eyes staring up at his captain and friend, "What's….going on?"

"You had a fever and are badly sunburned from the hunt. We were draping cool sheets around you. The professor was just about to lie some more down." The Skipper explained.

Gilligan felt fear come over him looking around, "Kincaid?"

"He's gone Gilligan; you survived the twenty four hours." Professor stated coming over laying his hand on Gilligan's forehead, "Good your fever has broke."

Gilligan leaned his head against the Skipper's chest, feeling his stomach growl, "I'm hungry and thirsty."

Mary Ann smiled, "I'll go fix you some soup Gilligan. I think we all should eat as well since it's close to dinner time."

Ginger and Mrs. Howell nodded, "We will help you Mary Ann."

Mr. Howell retrieved a cup filling it with water, "Here you go my boy."

Gilligan reached out taking the cup realizing his hands were shaking. Trying to drink the water, Gilligan found he poured more on himself and Skipper than in his mouth. Looking up to Skipper, Gilligan frowned, "I'm sorry Skipper."

Skipper smiled, "It's alright; let's get you propped up so you can eat the soup when it's done. Mr. Howell can you and Professor move the long chair back over near the table."

Nodding, Mr. Howell and the Professor grabbed the long chair lifting it with ease moving it over to the table. Coming over to the chair, Skipper waited until there were some pillows down before easing Gilligan onto it. Feeling the pillows against his back, Gilligan winced his back feeling like pins and needles.

"It hurts...can I sit up?" Gilligan asked.

Skipper looked over to the Professor, "Professor?"

Professor sighed, "I guess it's alright but only for a minute, and don't try to get up. Your feet are going be healing for a few days from the blisters you gathered."

Nodding, Gilligan grabbed Skipper's hand pulling himself up to a sitting position. Easing his feet off the side of the chair, Gilligan made sure he didn't put any pressure on them. Once the soup was done, the girls began serving them. Getting a bowl for Gilligan, Ginger brought it over hesitating whether to give it to Gilligan.

"Do you think you can hold it?" Ginger asked.

Gilligan started to nod but stopped when he remembered the cup, "Put it on my lap Ginger."

Nodding, Ginger eased it on his legs making sure it wasn't going to turn over. Taking the spoon, Gilligan scooped some soup up on it. Bringing it to his mouth, Gilligan found his hand shaking too much causing him to spill it on him. Trying it again, Gilligan felt frustrated realizing even though the hunt was over, his body was still scared.

"Why am I still shaking?" Gilligan looked to the Professor.

"Gilligan, your body has went through a lot these past few days. It's going take a while before your body truly heals itself." Professor stated.

Ginger sat down on the chair beside him, "Here let me feed you Gilligan."

"Thanks Ginger."

Nodding, Ginger got a spoonful before holding it infront of Gilligan's mouth letting him drink it down. Once the soup was almost gone, Gilligan felt his body getting tired as he started to lean back. Skipper watching Gilligan jumped out of his seat moving over to catch Gilligan from falling off the other side of the chair. Feeling Skipper's arms on him, Gilligan cried out at the pain. Laying him back down on the long chair, Skipper smiled at Gilligan.

"I'm sorry Skipper." Gilligan spoke.

Skipper looked down, "For what little buddy?"

"Crying out just now." Gilligan lowered his head.

Skipper sighed grabbing Gilligan lightly under the chin making him look up, "Little buddy you listen to me. If that madman had never came, you wouldn't be hurting. Also I want you to know you were very brave by staying out in the open."

Mr. Howell nodded, "If it was me, I would have been hiding in the place he was hunting me."

"You did the right thing Gilligan. All you have to do now is get some much needed rest." Mrs. Howell smiled.

"Thanks everyone." Gilligan smiled weakly wincing as he moved.

Once they were finished eating, the Professor went into his hut grabbing his book on sunburns. Looking over a few pages, the Professor came out smiling at Gilligan sleeping on the chair. Mr. Howell and Mrs. Howell was sitting next to him while the Skipper was helping the girls clear off the table.

"He seems to be sleeping peaceful." Professor stated.

Mrs. Howell shook her head, "Not that peaceful, he whimpers when he tries to get comfortable."

"It's the sunburn even though the fever is gone, the burn isn't." Mr. Howell stated.

"I might have a cure for that." Professor replied.

Skipper looked up, "What is it Professor?"

"What do we need?" Mary Ann questioned.

Holding up his hand, Professor smiled, "I know you all want to help so listen up. There is a remedy even though old it has worked before. We need about ten cocunets and to have a cool bath drawn up. Then pour the cocunet milk into the bath water and place Gilligan into it."

Not giving him a chance to say anything else, Ginger and Mary Ann rushed off to get the cocunets while the Howells left to get the tub ready. Skipper came over slowly unbandaging Gilligan's feet before starting to remove his pants. Knowing Gilligan would be embarrased around the girls, Skipper left his underwear on. Not long after they had left, the Howells came back along with the girls.

"The tub is ready Professor." Mr. Howell stated."

"And we mixed in the milk as well." Mary Ann replied.

Skipper smiled gently shaking Gilligan, "Wake up little buddy."

Groaning, Gilligan awoke slowly opening his eyes, "What is it Skipper? I'm still tired."

"I know little buddy but the Professor has made something that will take the burn out of your sunburn."

Nodding, Gilligan sat up with Skippers help. Picking him up easy, Skipper carried Gilligan over to the tub lowering him in slowly. Once he was all the way in, Skipper knelt down beside it keeping a hold on Gilligan's back so he didn't go all the way under. Shivering from the cool water, Gilligan looked up to Skipper knowing he should be strong. Keeping him in the bath for about fifteen minutes, Professor informed Skipper he could get Gilligan out. Lifting Gilligan out, Skipper took him into their hut. Sitting him down on the table, Skipper helped dry him off before getting his wet underwear off.

Helping him put new underwear and pants on, Skipper looked down at Gilligan's feet, "The girls are going come in and bandage your feet. Then you can sleep."

Gilligan nodded feeling his eyes getting heavy, "I'm tired Skipper."

"I know just hold on." Skipper stated before motioning the girls into the hut.

Letting them put the cream on, Skipper watched and held Gilligan when his head started to drop. Once the girls were all finished, Skipper smiled thanking them before he lifted Gilligan. Laying him down in his hammock, Skipper smiled noticing Gilligan was fast asleep. Pulling his blanket up over him, Skipper went out to tell the others. Deciding they could all use some sleep as well, the group each went to their huts getting ready for bed.

Laying down in his own hammock, Skipper kept staring at Gilligan above him. Jerking awake, Skipper hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. Hearing mumbling, Skipper jumped out of his hammock looking above. Realizing Gilligan wasn't there, Skipper looked around the dark room spotting Gilligan huddled in the corner. Coming over to him, Skipper knelt down beside him not sure if he was awake or still asleep. As the light from the moon came in, Skipper noticed Gilligan was crying, his arms wrapped around his knees.

"Gilligan, what are you doing?" Skipper asked.

"He was coming back, so I was hiding." Gilligan looked over at him.

Skipper sighed laying a hand on Gilligan's shoulder, "Gilligan, he's not coming back. He is gone and you are safe. I'm not going let anyone else hurt you."

"I'm still scared Skipper, everytime I close my eyes he comes."

Skipper moved over sitting against the hut wall, pulling Gilligan up against his chest. Feeling the Skippers arms around him, Gilligan broke down wrapping his arms around him, "Oh Skipper...I was so scared..."

"It's alright now little buddy, just let it all out." Skipper spoke holding him.

Sitting there, Skipper held Gilligan until he had no tears left to cry. Noticing he was getting heavy, Skipper looked down noticing Gilligan was asleep once again. Picking him up in his arms, Skipper got over to the hammocks. Laying Gilligan in the bottom hammock, Skipper drapped his blanket over him before grabbing the other blanket laying it on the floor. Placing the pillow down, Skipper laid on the ground reaching up to hold Gilligan's hand. The rest of the night passed without any nightmares coming to Gilligan.

The next few days passed by as Gilligan started getting his strength back, his back and front healing from the sun poisoning. His feet had healed but he had yet to walk, the Professor knew his legs would need pratice since he hadn't walked in a while. Early one morning Mary Ann and Ginger had set the table for breakfast. The Howells and Professor were already at the table waiting for Skipper to carry out Gilligan.

In the hut however, Gilligan was sitting up on his hammock, "Skipper, I want to walk."

"Are you sure little buddy, your not heavy for me to carry." Skipper smiled.

Gilligan nodded, "I'm ready, the Professor said my feet were healed. I need to get the strength back."

"Alright let me help you put your shoes on first." Skipper stated grabbing his shoes putting them on Gilligan.

Then helping Gilligan off the hammock, Skipper held him making sure he was steady before letting go. Lifting his legs, Gilligan found they were stiff and heavy knowing he hadn't had weight on them in days. Taking his first step, Gilligan felt his knees buckle as he started to fall.

Skipper noticing it, reached out keeping him up, "I got you little buddy. Let's try it again, here I'll help you."

Gilligan nodded, "Thanks Skipper."

Holding onto him, Skipper walked along side Gilligan noticing he was a little wobby at first but the more they walked, the stronger Gilligan's legs seemed to get. Coming towards the hut door, the Skipper held open the door allowoing Gilligan to go out first. The others spotting Gilligan all rushed over to him glad to see him back on his feet. Walking by himself over to the table, Gilligan sat down smiling at his family. Knowing they would always be there for him, Gilligan felt all the fear in him leave. On the island with them, Gilligan knew he was safe and would be as long as they lived.

The End!


End file.
